Time To Deal With Life
by ayse
Summary: an angry lily meets an also tempermental james. result is...


Requirements for journal entry one:  
  
name and date  
  
what happened today  
  
your interests and hobbies  
  
information about you and your family  
  
at least three positive and negative feelings felt today  
  
what you have been anticipating/dreading  
  
Stupid, f***ing, retarded shrink. Fat, arse who tries too hard. Not only do I have to go to a shrink,  
  
now I have to write in a journal to "organize my emotional pains." What a load of BS! The lady can't  
  
even come up with any excuse for why I'm not progressing. She's number 20 in my line of shrinks, and let's  
  
just say my parents are becoming more than frustrated with me. I've told them too many times that I don't  
  
need to go to a shrink and that they're just wasting their money but do they care? Of course not. So, on  
  
with the requirements.  
  
1) I am Lily Evans but that name sucks too much. I sound like some friggin.cat or something. Okay, I'll  
  
be Chanelle. What I want to name my child. The date is 7/31 some year or the other. I abandoned the use  
  
of time and that nonsense, and of course my parents thought I was bonkers. Oh well, I haven't cared what  
  
they've thought since.about, 7 years ago. They may think I'm totally rude and evil but they're just the  
  
same and personally, I belive those two words, along with bitch of course, have best described me too.  
  
2) Today, I had the joy of packing for school. I hate my school just like I hate my parents and my sister and  
  
my life. "It's one of the finest educational institutions there is sweetie" was what my father had said to me.  
  
Truth is, he just couldn't find a better boarding school to keep me away. Anyway, so the day was spent  
  
arguing with mother dearest how on non-uniform days like the weekend and holidays, I can wear what I  
  
want, and what I want does not include frilly pink dresses. GRRRRR..I don't even want to get restarted on  
  
that. My school books weighed a ton and I'm sure the teachers meant for them to be used as means of  
  
torture on our backs.  
  
3) My interests include...music, dance, and kickboxing. Listening to metal is just a perfect way to  
  
sing out all the stupid idiotic stuff going on in my crappy life. But girls like Barbie Doll Chrissie and her gang  
  
(a bunch of literal Barbies from my Muggle neighborhood) think that it's so "freaky and like.weird" to  
  
listen to my music and that it has no "like words or tune or like any music stuff." It's no wonder that she  
  
and Petunia get along just wonderfully. Dancing is always a fun way to exhaust myself. Kickboxing, well.I  
  
guess I just like hitting stuff. So sue me. I've done more sports and hobbies and whatnot in one year than  
  
most do in a decade. Rich, snooty, don't-listen-to-their-daughter parents equal making me try sissy, stupid,  
  
rich stuff that I despise and quit after the three required months of doing whatever it is. The only thing that  
  
ever stuck was dancing and kickboxing. Though, I'm pretty sure my mother now regrets those lessons as  
  
they aren't "ladylike and were meant only for fun as a child but are absolutely horrid now."  
  
4) Let's see.information about me. Might as well describe what I see in the mirror every morning.  
  
Orange-red hair that falls a bit past my shoulder blades but it doesn't matter because it's always in a  
  
ponytail. "Shocking" green eyes framed by reddish-brown eyelashes. Reddish- orangish skin from all the  
  
swimming and jogging and biking and other outside sports I'm required to do during the summer to stay in  
  
shape, even though I get enough from the aforementioned hobbies. Muscles in every part of my body  
  
bulging out. Terrible thighs and a stone hard stomach just add to the disgustingness of my body. I mean, I  
  
look like a freaky Christmas elf who happens to be Santa's personal physical trainer or something for Christ  
  
sake! Normally I conceal my body with baggy black or blood red clothing, and the one thing I'm thankful for  
  
at my school is that we're required to wear black robes with our dark uniforms. My parents, well, I hate  
  
them. What's more to say. They treat me terribly so I act the same to them. I get my hair and skin color  
  
from my mother and eyes and body from my father. While they both actually look normal and actually quite  
  
stunning, a mix of them both results in the ugly duckling, me. This will hopefully be the last time I mention  
  
Petunia, my older sister, in this journal. She's blonde, horse-faced, watery blue eyes that always go crying  
  
to mommy when "Lily starts acting all freay-like again!" If it's possible, I hate her even more than my  
  
parents. She's too weak and untrustworthy, but then again, no one is trustable.  
  
5) 3 Positive- I'm leaving home; by leaving home I'm leaving my parents; I got new black clothing that my  
  
mother absolutely hates and would burn if I didn't already pack them in my bulging trunk. Negative- I'm  
  
going to school; by going to school I'm facing the morons at my school; I'm convinced I look fat in my new  
  
clothes but I can't return them.  
  
6) I'm anticipating.the food and beds at Hogwarts, and I'm dreading.everything else related to that  
  
school. Like, the Marauders, Marauders fan club, homework, O.W.L.S, the fact that I'm a prefect (damn  
  
Dumbledore!), the members of my house (Gryffindor), the members of the other houses (save a few of the  
  
Slytherins), and other things that would take too long to name. Anyway, I've got to "get my beauty rest for  
  
tomorrow" as my mother puts it.  
  
Chanelle, 7/31/19?? 


End file.
